The invention relates generally to autonomous vehicles, and more specifically to autonomous vehicle communications protocols.
Certain autonomous vehicles may operate via control systems that direct the steering of autonomous vehicles without much, if any, human intervention. For example, certain unmanned agricultural tractors may be autonomously steered in fields having a variety of soil conditions and obstacles. Generally, the autonomous vehicle, such as the unmanned agricultural tractor, may be provided a map that may be used by the autonomous vehicle to follow certain paths and to avoid certain terrain features. Accordingly, a control system, such as an electronic control system, may be used to control and/or otherwise steer the autonomous vehicle. The unmanned agricultural tractor may thus be steered through a field having soft soil (e.g., due to a high moisture content of the soil), around ponds, in proximity to human structures and boundaries (e.g., fences, barns), and so on. It would be beneficial to improve on autonomous vehicle communications protocols.